Yakatori, on the other hand
by Bloodsong
Summary: As long as it's properly burned, any dreams can only be blamed on one's own libido. Or something like that.


A/N: First my Muse ran away, and then my hard drive fried. Now I have to copy everything out of here, as the only other source file corrupted years ago. I can has break now?

-------------

Escaflowne property of Kazuki Akane, Sunrise and Bandai. "Burning For You" property of Blue Oyster Cult, but Shiny Toy Guns' cover is what prompted this companion piece.

------------

Van glided along a thermal, his white wings easily carrying his weight. There was something about flying that made him grin like a kid in a candy store. That sense of absolute freedom, that he could go anywhere as long as his strength kept up. Banking, he turned back to the beach, wings slowly flapping against the night breeze coming off the coast. Flashes of red and orange caught his eye. Fire? On a supposedly deserted beach? He beat his wings harder, quickly leaving the surf behind, and tucked in to land. Landing was still difficult, he ended up on his knees. Grumbling to himself, he dusted the sand off his pants and folded his wings. The fire flickered several yards ahead of him. Eager to see, he jogged toward the light.

Twin bursts of flame blocked his path abruptly. He was just outside the ring of light. Now he could see torches stuck firmly in the sand in a nearly-complete circle. The flames danced off blonde hair and glimmered on a keyboard? And was that a bass? What the heck was going on? He glanced at the fire eaters. They were also female and smiled gleefully at him as they stepped back, twirling flaming batons. He took two steps forward and was blocked by a pair of fiery fans. The iron fans pulled apart and another female grinned wickedly.

"What do you seek, angel?" She asked, fans spinning around her body. He glanced over her shoulder and saw auburn hair encased in a cool blue light.

"I seek the Cold Fire," He answered, and blinked twice. Cold Fire? How did he know that? The fan dancer smiled wider and thrust both fans over her head. The bass player started a pulsing rhythm that the keyboardist picked up and danced with, stringing multiple lines of melody. The fan dancer winked and spun away, joining the baton twirlers. The three fire dancers wove through the torches, occasionally highlighting the musicians. Van only saw this obliquely, his focus was on the blue goddess in front of him.

"Hitomi?" He whispered. She turned, smiling in a way he'd never seen before. Like the fire dancers, she was dressed in a form fitting, revealing costume. The top was nothing more then a length of fabric carefully twisted into a halter top. Her hips were encased in a short, jagged skirt. While the fire dancers wore red and black, Hitomi's outfit was a shimmering, icy blue.

"Home in the valley, home in the city, home isn't pretty, ain't no home for me," She sang, her body slowly picking up the beat. Van's mouth fell open.

"Home in the darkness, home on the highway, home isn't my way, home will never be. Burn out the day. Burn out the night. And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" The keyboardist picked up the echo, her voice distorted into an electronic croon.

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" The fire dancers darted back into the circle, skipping and spinning around Hitomi. Van moved closer and the dancers responded by encompassing him. Hitomi's smile deepened.

"Time is the essence, time is the season, time ain't no reason, got no time to slow. Time everlasting, time to play besides, time ain't on my side, time I'll never know." The dancers leaped away, moving faster through the torches. Hitomi twirled towards him, stopping just within reach. She spread her arms, shoulders and hips keeping the beat.

"Burn out the day, burn out the night," She flicked his messy bangs. The action somehow managed to get his mouth closed. "Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" The echo started again.

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" Van found himself burning as well. The musicians, whom he was beginning to suspect were sisters, launched their instrumental section. Van grabbed Hitomi by the hips and pulled her close. The fire dancers trilled in approval. They danced, matching each other's movements without signal of any kind. It was as if they had done this before, many times. Van twirled Hitomi out, pulled her back and dipped her, running his fingers along her side. She purred and he almost dropped her. Pulling her up, he grinned. She bumped him with a hip and spun out of reach, sliding around him to stroke his wings, still folded against his back. He hissed. She spun back into sight, but still out of reach. As his hands moved forward, the fan dancer slithered between them, waving her fan scoldingly. Hitomi gently pushed the dancer aside.

"Burn out the day, burn out the night. Burn out the day, burn out the night! And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!"

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" The musicians echoed. He glanced at the keyboardist and recognized the flirty wink she sent him. Shaking his head, he looked at Hitomi and held out his hand.

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" She took it and he pulled her flush against him.

"I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you!" His eyes drifted closed as he lowered his head...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Van's hand reached out and slammed down on the alarm clock. The beeping stopped and his hand slid down, catching the jagged edge of his nightstand and cutting his palm open. He swore and sat up, glaring at the bleeding flesh.

"That's IT! I'm stopping at that yakitori place every afternoon!"

------

"Van? What on earth happened to your hand?" Hitomi demanded, sitting on his desk. Van winced as she grabbed his wrist. He thought the quick wrap job had been just fine, thank you. Allen the Walking Pantene Commercial had declared otherwise and dragged him to the nurse's office. Van was now firmly of the opinion the nurse was certifiable. Hitomi's nose was still sporting that thin brace, although with much less tape. Van's hand, however, now resembled a snow covered mitten.

"Pantene and that sadistic freak our school employs for the student body's general health and well being," He grumbled. Hitomi poked at his tape-covered thumb.

"Let me guess, your nightstand. Why haven't you sanded that edge down? It almost tore my blouse the last time I was there!"

"Actually, it did tear your blouse," WHAP!! Van sighed and rubbed the new lump with his normal hand. He glanced at Hitomi and couldn't quite keep the grin suppressed.

"Hey, Hitomi? Have you ever considered wearing icy blue?"


End file.
